Unrequited
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Hei, buntaichou, aku di sini. Ini aku, Moblit, bawahanmu, yang selalu berada di belakangmu, yang mampu mengucap pujian hanya dalam hati. / Canon / Moblit-Hanji-Levi /


**Unrequited**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik __Hajime Isayama__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Moblit/Hanji/Levi, Romance/Tragedy

© kazuka, february 3rd , 2014

**.**

"_Hei, _buntaichou_, aku di sini. Ini aku, Moblit, bawahanmu, yang selalu berada di belakangmu, yang mampu mengucap pujian hanya dalam hati."_

** . **

**.**

_( Kau cantik, _buntaichou. _Tapi sayang, bukan hanya aku yang menyadarinya. )_

Moblit merapikan meja yang barusan dipakai Hanji untuk meneliti sampel gen titan yang baru mereka tangkap hidup-hidup kemarin. Dilapnya permukaan kayu yang telah tua itu dengan hati-hati, sebab penyusunnya telah lapuk dan bahkan berlubang di sana-sini. Sebenarnya Erwin telah memberikan meja baru untuk dipakai oleh Hanji, tapi meja itu ujung-ujungnya hanya teronggok di sudut lab, Hanji enggan memakainya dengan alasan lebih nyaman dengan meja yang lama.

Moblit mencuri pandang ke balik punggungnya tanpa menoleh sepenuhnya. Hanji sedang duduk di atas kursi di dekat pintu masuk dengan secangkir kopi di tangan.

Eh, tunggu, kopi? Seingat Moblit, dia tidak membuatkan Hanji minuman apapun selama sore ini. Apa dia membuatnya sendiri? Kalau iya, berarti, ini fenomena langka. Hanji pernah mengaku satu kali bahwa dia lebih suka kopi buatan Moblit lebih dari buatan siapapun.

(Moblit berbesar kepala akan pernyataan yang selalu diingatnya itu.)

"Kopimu enak, Levi. Kau sendiri yang buat?"

Tangan Moblit yang tengah membersihkan sudut meja berhenti bergerak. Matanya juga tertumbuk pada satu objek—yang hanya terlihat separuhnya karena sedang bersandar di bingkai pintu.

Moblit tak mau menatap _orang itu_ lama-lama. Dia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hanji yang kedua kakinya tersilang satu sama lain. Rambut wanita itu lebih berantakan daripada saat sebelum dia memasuki lab. Kepangannya bahkan hampir lepas, menggantung longgar di atas kepala dan mungkin karetnya akan putus sebentar lagi, jika disenggol sedikit saja. Anak rambutnya yang menjuntai lebih banyak dan lebih kacau sekarang.

Tapi ... cantik.

Hei, ayolah, kapan dimana Hanji terlihat tidak mempesona di mata Moblit? Meski dia tengah menggaungkan raungan gilanya sehabis menemukan sesuatu yang unik dari darah titan, meski dia buru-buru datang ke markas tanpa sempat mandi, meski dia tidak mengikat rambutnya dengan baik, selalu saja Moblit bisa berdecak untuk mengaguminya. Bukan hanya karena Hanji cantik (yeah ... jika wanita itu rajin merapikan diri dan memakai pakaian biasanya, aura dewasa yang dia miliki akan menguar sepenuhnya), tapi karena wanita itu juga punya pesona yang bisa diandalkan dan dikagumi.

Dia pintar, Moblit sangat suka cara Hanji mempergunakan kecerdasannya. Kacamata yang senantiasa terpasang di depan kedua indera penglihatannya, menjadi cerminan keseriusan dan kesungguhan Hanji dalam ilmu untuk memenangkan umat manusia. Suaranya yang berat menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah wanita tangguh. Apalagi jika seandainya wanita itu menguraikan rambut cokelatnya. Itu akan jadi aspek baru untuk dipuji Moblit, karena Moblit diam-diam menyenangi para wanita yang punya rambut sewarna kenari.

Tak cukup segulung kertas raksasa jika Moblit diminta untuk membuat esai tentang bagaimana dia memuji seorang Hanji Zoe.

Ingin sekali dia memuji sang atasan barang satu kalimat sederhana saja, "cantik".

"Kembalikan kopiku."

"Oh ayolah Leviiii, satu hirup lagi," Hanji memaksa, kemudian dia menyesap cepat-cepat minuman milik Levi sebelum—dengan enggan—menyerahkannya kembali pada sang _rekan_. "Terima kasih."

Moblit terus menyaksikan.

Levi masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lab, kemudian meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja kecil di samping Hanji. Sesaat, dapat Moblit lihat sang tangan kanan Erwin_-danchou_ itu mengerucutkan hidungnya ketika melihat isi lab. Pasti dia tak tahan dengan bau zat kimia dan keadaan ruangan yang gelap serta tak beraturan isinya.

"Kau berantakan sekali. Kapan terakhir kali kau mandi?"

"Tadi pagi, kok," Hanji mencibir, kemudian tertawa. "Tapi darah titan yang baru kuteliti itu membuatku bau lagi. Kau mau menyiapkan air untukku mandi, Levi? Hahahaha~"

"Tak sudi."

"Kau munafik~"

Levi kemudian menarik karet pengikat rambut Hanji dengan kasar. "Eh, hei, hei, Levi, kau mau apa? Oh—yah! Karetnya putus! Carikan yang baru! Itu yang paling bagus, tahu!"

Levi kemudian menyisir rambut Hanji dengan jarinya, rambut wanita itu pun jatuh dengan lebih rapi hingga melebihi pundaknya. Kekusutan helai-helai cokelatnya sudah tidak ada. Poninya disampirkan di sisi kiri wajah oleh Levi—yang kemudian menyilangkan tangan setelah selesai melakukannya.

"Kau lebih baik jika begini."

"Oh, benarkah?"

Levi mengangguk satu kali. Matanya belum mau beralih dari rambut Hanji.

"Kau ... berniat memujiku cantik, Levi?"

"... Tch."

"Woahahahaha! Ayolaaaah, bilang saja! Kau lebih suka melihatku dengan rambut terurai begini, 'kan? Levi, apa susahnya bilang 'cantik'? Apa kata itu sebelumnya tidak ada di dalam kamus otakmu yang—katanya—jenius itu?"

"Berisik, Mata Empat."

"Hahahaha, kau ini menggemaskan sekali, ya, ternyata," Hanji bangkit. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan membiarkan rambutku begini sampai besok pagi, supaya kau senang. Ayo, kurasa Erwin dan Mike sudah menunggu kita di ruang makan."

_( Sayang, _buntaichou_, kau tidak tahu, ada aku juga di sini yang mengagumi setiap helai rambutmu yang terurai. )_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_( Aku ingin memberi hatimu persembahan tulus, _buntaichou_, meski hanya sekadar bunga. )_

Bunganya telah muncul satu. Oranye cerah seperti langit senja yang mewah, yang sering Moblit saksikan dari jendela ruang kerja Hanji yang langsung menghadap ke barat. Dia menatap organ berkelopak lima itu dengan kegembiraan yang meletup lewat cara pandang matanya, dengan rasa gembira yang dapat terbaca lewat senyumnya.

"Wah, kau merawat bunga, Moblit?" langkah kaki mendekat. Dari interval derapnya yang singkat pun Moblit dapat langsung mengenali bahwa itu Hanji —perempuan tersebut selalu melangkah dengan pijakan yang lekas dan mantap— apalagi dengan suara barusan.

"I-iya, Hanji-_buntaichou_. A-apa menurut _buntaichou_ dia cantik?"

"Tentu saja!" Hanji membungkuk, kedua tangannya berada masing-masing di atas lutut. "Kau beli bibitnya di mana? Kupikir aku mau membelinya satu untuk ditaruh di depan pintu kamarku."

"I-ibuku yang memberikannya. Ah, kalau Hanji-_buntaichou_ mau, kau boleh mengambilnya sekarang! Aku tidak akan keberatan, tenang saja."

Padahal, Moblit punya rencana untuk memberikan bunga lili oranye ini pada Hanji jika telah mekar sempurna, dengan maksud sebagai peringatan empat tahun mereka bekerja sama. Tapi ... tak apalah. Dia tak akan keberatan memberikannya sekarang.

"Oh, jangan, jangan! Ini punyamu, pemberian ibumu lagi. Tidak apa-apa, jagalah dia. Ibumu akan senang kalau kau yang merawatnya sendiri."

"Tapi ..." Moblit menyela. Suaranya rendah dan kepalanya agak turun. Segan untuk secara langsung berinteraksi dengan tatapan Hanji. "Ibuku bilang beliau akan senang jika memberikan bunga ini untuk seseorang yang aku sukai atau kagumi ..."

"Whaaa, begitukah? Nah, nah, nah, kalau begitu jagalah bunganya baik-baik sampai dia benar-benar mekar dengan cantik. Oh, pastikan pula kau memberikannya pada orang yang tepat, biar ibumu juga ikut senang, hihihi~" Hanji menepuk-nepuk punggung Moblit dengan sebuah senyum yang lebar terpampang di wajahnya. Dia pun pergi menjauh.

"Ah, _buntaichou_—" Moblit berniat menghentikan Hanji, namun sekadar kalimat nyatanya tak mampu untuk membuat Hanji berhenti.

**xxx**

"Moblit, Moblit, hei, hei, heeei!"

Moblit yang tengah menuju ruangan Erwin—dengan sebundel kertas kerja di tangan—menanggapi dengan menoleh serta menyebut nama sang pemanggil, "Hanji-_buntaichou_."

Di belakang Hanji ada seseorang yang mengiringi. Moblit mendesis. Meski wajah orang itu tampak tak senang, Moblit sangat mengerti bahwa lelaki itu tetap betah berjalan di belakang Hanji yang ributnya tak ketulungan.

Wanita itu ... membawa pot? Potnya kecil namun ada bunga yang masih kuncup mengisinya.

"Lihat, lihat! Kita punya bunga yang sama sekarang, hihihi!" Hanji memamerkannya dekat-dekat kepada wajah Moblit. "Aku iseng-iseng cerita ke Levi tentang bunga cantik yang kau punya, ternyata dia memberiku kejutan ini di ruang kerjaku, hihihi~ bahkan dia rela berlama-lama menungguku di ruang kerjaku yang katanya mirip kandang kuda itu untuk menyerahkan ini. Levi ini lucu, ya, menggemaskan sekali, tapi dia selalu menolak waktu mau kupeluk untuk berterima kasih."

"Itu karena kau penuh kuman, Mata Empat. Kau bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kau pakai sabun."

"Oh ayolah Levi, aku wangi, kok. Apalagi sesudah kau belikan bunga ini, aku akan mengambil ekstraknya untuk kucoba menjadikannya parfum."

"Aku memberikanmu bunga bukan untuk dijadikan percobaan."

"Jadi untuk apa?"

"Kurasa kau tahu jawabannya," Levi berlalu, melampaui Moblit tanpa peduli pada sekeliling.

"Heeee? Untuk apa? Levi? Leviiii~" Hanji balik badan, mengejar Levi. "Daaah, Moblit—kalau bertemu Erwin tolong bilang kalau aku menunggu tanda tangannya untuk laporan percobaanku, ya!"

Moblit tak punya hasrat untuk melanjutkan langkahnya bahkan ketika Hanji dan Levi telah menghilang di belokan koridor.

_( Mungkin bungaku bertakdir hanya menjadi bayangan dari pemberian _heichou_. )_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_( Apa yang bisa kutunjukkan padamu agar kau tahu, aku bersedia menyerahkan diri dan jiwa untukmu? )_

"Whoaaa, Mike, terima kasih!" Hanji memeluk pemberian Mike dengan gembira. Matanya sampai tenggelam menjadi bentuk bulan sabit yang manis karena dia begitu tulus tersenyum. "Aku akan merawatnya baik-baik! Kira-kira apa nama yang terbaik untuk kelinci ini? Apa 'Alice' bagus?"

"Semua terserah padamu."

Hanji memeluk lagi kelinci kecil berwarna putih-hitam itu bahkan ketika Mike sudah beranjak dari hadapannya. Moblit memandang dari tempat yang agak jauh, bersandar di daun pintu ruangan Hanji yang tertutup. Dia tak membawa apapun untuk diberikan, namun dia tetap tersenyum. Hadiah yang dia siapkan ... sekiranya lebih baik daripada materi berwujud belaka.

Hanji ulang tahun hari ini. Dan beberapa orang berkumpul di ruang kerja Hanji untuk bergiliran memberikan hadiah.

"Hadiahmu selalu keren, Erwin. Kali ini, permata dari distrik mana yang kau beli?" Hanji mengangkat kalung yang diberikan Erwin tinggi-tinggi, mencermati permata kecil berwarna biru yang menjadi pusat keindahannya.

"Rahasia," Erwin tersenyum kecil. "Kuharap kau menyimpannya baik-baik."

"Tentu saja!"

Moblit melirik ke orang yang berada tak jauh dari Hanji. Levi, tentu berdiri di dekat jendela, tampak bosan, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang hatinya sembunyikan?

Moblit tersenyum tipis. Lelaki itu tak membawa apapun, mungkin dia tak akan memberikan hadiah pada Hanji tahun ini—dia kelihatannya bukan laki-laki yang suka berbasa-basi dengan hadiah-hadiah tak penting.

Dengan begitu, Moblit berpikir ... apa dia akan berhasil mencuri hati Hanji dengan hadiah yang akan dia persembahkan setelah ini?

"Moblit?" Hanji memanggil. Pemuda itu tersentak, kemudian tersenyum.

Dia melangkah menghampiri tempat Hanji duduk, lantas membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Maaf, _buntaichou_, saya tidak bisa memberikan barang apapun kali ini. Tapi saya ingin berjanji untuk sepenuhnya membaktikan diri pada _buntaichou_, sampai saya mati."

"Moblit—"

"Saya akan setia pada Hanji-_buntaichou_ sampai kapanpun, sampai mati. Aku akan menjadikan diriku berguna untukmu sampai kelak kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi."

Ruangan menjadi hening. Gaung dari kalimat Moblit pun tak ada. Semua mata tertuju untuknya. Bahkan Erwin pun tersenyum bijak padanya.

"Kau ... kau bawahanku yang terbaik, huaaaa!" Hanji mencubit kedua belah pipi Moblit dengan gemas, dia bahkan tertawa-tawa dan cukup membuat Moblit kewalahan karena 'dianiaya' macam begitu. "Terima kasih, Moblit! Aku sayang padamuuu! Kau baik sekali, sih! Jangan bosan-bosan mendengarkan ceritaku tentang titan, ya! Pokoknya aku sayang padamu!"

"A-aa ... i-iya, _buntaichou—_sa-sama-sama," Moblit kelihatan tersiksa, namun bahagia tak terkira—bisa terlihat dari raut wajahnya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa selain ini—"

"Jangan, jangan minta maaf! Memiliki bawahan sepertimu pun aku sudah sangat senang~!"

Rasanya ... begitu hangat. Moblit tak bisa berhenti tersenyum bahkan ketika acara pemberian kado sudah 'bubar' dan masng-masing orang yang datang pada Hanji telah dipersilahkan wanita itu untuk mengambil secangkir kopi atau teh yang telah disiapkannya sendiri.

Dia mengambil secangkir teh hitam yang masih panas, dengan senyum yang masih melekat. Namun sejenak, dia berpikir. Dia tidak melihat Levi memberikan apapun. Lelaki itu hanya diam saja di sudut ruangan dan cuma menonton Mike, Erwin, serta dirinya memberikan hadiah-hadiah mereka.

Apa mereka berdua sedang bertengkar? Tapi kenapa Levi tetap ada di sini jikalau mereka memang sedang berselisih?

"Yang paling istimewa memang sepertinya kado dari Levi, ya," Moblit bisa mendengar ujaran Erwin. Lelaki muda itu pun menajamkan pendengarannya.

Kado? Kado apa itu?

"Yaaah, begitulah. Walaupun dapatnya lima hari lebih awal, tak apalah."

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini?" Mike yang bertanya. "Ada rencana bulan madu?"

"Levi tidak mau hahahaha~ lagipula, memangnya mau kemana? Di sini sajalah. Kami cukup bahagia. Lagipula banyak rencana ekspedisi yang harus dilakukan sebentar lagi, 'kan? Kami tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan. Ada hal yang harus lebih diutamakan daripada sekadar kepentingan pribadi pasangan."

"Ide bagus," Erwin mengangguk. "Tapi jangan ragu untuk minta pada kami kalau kalian ingin menikmati waktu kalian sendiri, berduaan. Kami pasti mengerti."

"Hahahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja, Erwin. Ayolah, ini tidak akan mengurangi profesionalitas kami."

"Tapi biasanya itu, 'kan, yang diinginkan para pengantin baru. Maunya berdua selalu."

"Hentikan itu, Erwin," Levi menyesap kopinya, yang kemudian disambut oleh tawa Hanji.

Sementara Moblit, dia hanya berdiri terpaku sampai kepulan asap tehnya habis. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada tembok di hadapannya, mulutnya separuh terbuka. Salah satu tangannya yang terbebas di samping tubuh terkepal dan gemetar, waktu dan dunia baginya telah berhenti berputar.

Sang saingan ... ternyata sudah menikahi sang pujaan.

Katakan selamat tinggal pada harapan.

_( Namun sepertinya pengabdianku tak bisa ditukar dengan cintamu. )_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_( Ini untuk yang terakhir, tetapi bukan kau yang kucari, _buntaichou _... )_

"Moblit? Moblit? Kau masih bisa bernafas? Akan kucarikan dokter secepatnya! Jangan bergerak sama sekali, ini perintah!" Hanji nampak sangat panik, di tengah hiruk-pikuk ruang darurat rumah sakit yang baru didatangi oleh pasukan Recon Corps yang cedera, dia hanya menambah kekacauan yang ada.

"Jangan ... _buntaichou_ ... sudah—cu-cukup ..."

"Jangan bilang begitu! Mereka pasti bisa mengusahakan kaki dan tanganmu!" Hanji tampak gemetar ketika sesaat melihat tangan kanan dan kaki kiri Moblit yang sudah tidak utuh lagi. Dia sudah sering melihat tubuh-tubuh yang tak lagi sempurna, mayat-mayat yang mengenaskan atau sisa-sisa organ yang nyaris membusuk, namun dia tak pernah sepanik ini.

Ini Moblit, asisten _kesayangannya_.

"Aku ..." ucap Moblit terbata-bata, nafasnya masih panjang, tidak sesak, namun setiap kali ada aktivitas pergantian udara itu terjadi, rasa perih dan ngilu beredar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia letih. "Tidak perlu dokter. Bi-bisa carikan aku ... Levi-_heichou_?"

"Levi ...?"

Moblit mengangguk lemah.

"... Segera."

**xxx**

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" Levi berlutut di samping Moblit. Hanji tidak ada di tempat saat ini bukan karena maunya, Erwin barusan memanggilnya untuk keperluan laporan. Jadilah hanya Levi sendiri yang menghadapinya.

Moblit mengangkat tangannya yang masih tersisa, gemetaran, dia mencoba meraih tangan Levi. "Berjanjilah padaku, _heichou_ ..."

Mata Levi begitu teduh kali ini. Tanpa diduga, dia pun menggigit salah satu jarinya hingga berdarah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ... _heichou_?" gerakan Moblit berhenti sebentar.

"Berjanji untukmu," Levi pun menyambut tangan Moblit dengan tangannya yang telah dijalari tetesan darah.

Sesaat, Moblit memperlihatkan senyuman yang sangat samar. Levi berjanji darah untuknya. Bukankah itu adalah sebuah perjanjian sakral yang tak boleh diingkari? Pertanda bahwa kali ini Levi sangat serius.

(Jangan pernah meragukan loyalitas Levi untuk Recon Corps dan anggota-anggota di dalamnya.)

"Tolong ..." Moblit menggenggam tangan Levi erat-erat, "Tolong jaga Hanji-_buntaichou_ ... tolong jaga orang yang sangat aku cintai ... raihlah kemenangan umat manusia ... bersama dirinya ..."

"Kau bisa memegang janjiku."

Moblit lebih tenang sekarang. Bahkan senyumnya lebih tampak.

"Terima ... kasih ..."

Dan Moblit bisa tersenyum lebih bahagia ketika cahaya menghilang dari matanya.

_( ... sebab aku ingin melihat _heichou_ berjanji ... untuk wanita yang aku dan dia cintai. )_

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: ... ini apaan / / w \ \ anjir aku kasian banget sama moblit trus pas nge-beta ini aku jadi nyumpahin diriku sendiri, "kok aku tega sih bikin beginiam?" tapi ya ... gitu. desire buat bikin fic otp tuh ngga tertahan (?) hahaha~ lagian aku juga pengen ngegambarin gimana cinta seorang bawahan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan sama atasannya. nulis tentang seseorang yang cintanya begitu dan terpendam itu emang ngga ada habisnya, ngehehehe.

thanks udah bacaaaa o/


End file.
